


The Bizarre Everyday Life of the Mascots

by Elsanne_J



Category: Original Work, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsanne_J/pseuds/Elsanne_J
Summary: Small drabbles (in non-chronological order) about the everyday life of the r/ShitPostCrusaders subreddit's mascots.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Bizarre Everyday Life of the Mascots

**Author's Note:**

> Characters & stands originally created by:  
> u/Karmyuh (Jo & Number One)  
> u/_Euclase_ (SPC)  
> u/FishmarketStew42 (Skater Boy)

_2019 November_

“What do you mean ‘ _we can’t have hentai on the sub_ ’?!” Jo exclaimed aghast, his voice obnoxiously loud.

“It’s a simple rule”, SPC rubbed his temples. “We don’t want our sub turning into, _excuse my language_ , the shitshow that is ‘ _Animemes_ ’. "And one of the best courses of action is to turn away horny-posters.”

Jo looked comically shaken: “Not even censored?!”

“Absolutely _no_ pornography in any shape or form. Including links to NSFW content,” SPC huffed, crossing his arms and adjusting his position on the couch.

“No links?!” Jo gasped and dramatically dropped himself onto SPC’s lap. “Come on~ Don’t be such a prude”, he whined.

“I- I am not being prudish!” SPC objected, slightly flustered, and tried to shake Jo off. “I’m simply trying to keep the sub clean.”

“Clean, sure. By _being a prude_ , that is”, Jo mumbled and swiftly sat himself next to his friend to avoid getting shoved in the face. SPC started instantly dusting his pants for any possible dirt Jo could’ve apparently left on them, brows furrowed in annoyment. Jo took this as a cue to continue talking.

“Do you really _not_ want to see Jolyne hentai?” he asked, with an honest tint his voice.

SPC stopped his cleaning and turned to Jo. “I don’t have the _need_ to see it. Especially since there are other subs _specifically_ made for that kind of content”, he answered exasperatedly.

“You seriously _don't_ want to see memes with naked Jojo ladies in them?”

“No!”

“Not _even_ of Lisa Lisa?” Jo leaned closer towards SPC.

“I’m not into older women.”

“ _...Trish_?”

SPC let out an offended noise: “That’s way too young!”

“Foo Fighters then.”

“This is going nowhere…”

“How about Tequila Jos-”

“The conversation is over!” SPC shouted and hastily stood up. He stormed out of the room, face red from both frustration and embarrassment.

Jo was left alone in the room, dumbfounded, sitting on the now-lonely couch. He quickly gathered himself and cupped a hand around his mouth. “Have fun in your prude corner!” he yelled after SPC, laughter shining clear through his voice.

Inaudible yelling could be heard through the walls.


End file.
